Hoje e sempre
by Flaviackles
Summary: Fic escrita para o Projeto- Verdades Universais do Forúm 6V. Harry encontra uma forma de surpreender e mostrar o quanto ama Draco.


**Autora :** Flaviackles

**Ship:** Harry e Draco ' - Slash .

**Fic feita para o Projeto Verdades Universais do Forúrm 6V !**

**Sinopse**: É dia dos namorados e Harry encontra uma forma de supreender e mostrar o quanto ama Draco ;)

* * *

Nenhum personagem da fic me pertence, eu não nasci com essa linda/maravilhosa sorte e então só posso brincar, criando fics- ficção usando o nome deles.

Harry desceu as escadas do dormitório masculino, observando o Salão Comunal animado, algumas pessoas abriam uns presentes, outras fofocavam qualquer coisa e Hermione se encontrava no sofá, lendo. Harry deu um pequeno sorriso e foi se sentar ao lado dela.

- Bom dia Harry.- a garota fechou o livro.

- Mione, que presente eu dou ao Draco?- disse passando a mão pelos cabelos, tinha passado a noite toda pensando no que dar de presente do Dia dos namorados a Draco, no dia anterior tinha perguntado ao loiro o que ele queria.

_- Me diz o que quer de presente._

_- Você não pergunta o que uma pessoa quer de presente Harry. Me surpreenda.- disse apertando a cintura do moreno e lhe dando um selinho, antes de sair da Sala Precisa._

- Que tal um livro Harry? O Ron me deu esse livro.- amostrou a Harry.- Eu já li todinho, é o livro mais lindo do mundo. Um amor para recordar, é muggle, eu simplesmente amei.- diz a garota empolgada.

Harry sorriu, mas com certeza não ia dar um livro a Draco, ele ia lhe surpreender.

Harry entrou no Salão Comunal com Rony e Hermione, que estavam de mão dadas e foram se sentar na mesa da grifinória, o Salão estava enfeitado com coraçõezinhos flutuantes e tinha vários e vários casais abraçados ou trocando beijos, porém todos pararam o que estava fazendo quando ouviram Harry.

- Licença, tenho uma coisa muito importante para dizer...- todos ficaram se perguntando o que era, já que o menino-que-salvou o mundo bruxo estava no lugar que Dumbleodore dava anúncios, com um microfone na mão. Harry percendo que tinha chamado atenção, corou um pouco antes de começar.- Bom o que eu queria dizer, é que...

Hoje eu preciso te encontrar de qualquer jeito

Nem que seja só pra te levar pra casa

Depois de um dia normal

Olhar teus olhos de promessas fáceis

E te beijar a boca de um jeito que te faça rir

Draco encarou Harry sentindo seu coração bater acelerado, não acreditando que o louco do seu namorado estava mesmo fazendo aquilo...e olha que o louco tinha a voz, muito boa.

Hoje eu preciso te abraçar

Sentir teu cheiro de roupa limpa

Pra esquecer os meus anseios e dormir em paz

_- Potter eu tenho treino de Quadribol será que você tinha que insistir em me ver hoje?- bufa Draco encarando Harry na sala Precisa._

_- Sei lá Draco, eu não consigo dormir bem quando não vejo você todo dia._

_- Mas você me ver todo dia.- disse com um sorriso._

_- Você entendeu.- bufa Harry enquanto Draco ri._

Hoje eu preciso ouvir qualquer palavra tua

Qualquer frase exagerada que me faça sentir alegria

Em estar vivo

Hoje eu preciso tomar um café, ouvindo você suspirar

Me dizendo que eu sou causador da tua insônia

Que eu faço tudo errado sempre, sempre...

_- Tá vendo Potter, por culpa sua eu acordei com essas olheiras terríveis.- amostra para dar ênfase._

_- Você que insistiu em ficar comigo.- diz Harry que no dia anterior estava com uma forte dor de cabeça e Draco insistiu em dormir no quarto dele._

_- A culpa é sua por agir como um louco e sair na neve._

Hoje preciso de você

Com qualquer humor, com qualquer sorriso

Hoje só tua presença

Vai me deixar feliz

Só hoje

- Na verdade, não só hoje, eu preciso de você para sempre.- Harry então olha para Draco e diz:- Feliz dia dos namorados, amor.

Muitas pessoas do salão comunal procuravam saber com quem Harry estava falando, meninas suspiravam e se perguntavam porque seus namorados num fizeram isso...

- O Potter sabe ser espetacular quando quer.- diz Pansy batendo palmas empolgada, seguindo o salão principal.

- Ele é um idiota.- disse fazendo bico.

- Draco, não aditanda negar, você está com os olhos cheio de lágrimas cara.- diz Blaise rindo.

Então Draco percebe que realmente estava e enterra a cabeça nas mãos. Enquanto Harry voltava sorrindo para se sentar ao lado de Hermione e Rony.

FIM

* * *

Ps: Eu amo/adoro/fico com um sorriso assim - 8D quando recebo reviews, assim, só avisando.

Se gostou faça uma pessoa feliiz :)

Beijinhuus*


End file.
